cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Atton Quickshot "aka" CT-74-92024
"We're so close in winning the battle, but yet so far in winning the war." -Atton to Kola Zard CT-74-92024, nicknamed "Atton" and “Quickshot”, was a clone trooper general during the Clone Wars. Atton was in command of the 434th Legion in the Grand Army of the Republic. Though loyal to his duty and to his fellow clones, Atton was capable of questioning his superiors and most of the time violating orders if the orders seemed “flawed”. Atton displayed a strong friendship with General Scar and General Shock. His life was probably the most unique compared to other clones. Atton would go to many different planets throughout the galaxy. Atton assisted General Scar and General Shock during the First Battle of Geonosis, when he worked with Commander Carth to abolish a small number of droid foundries, and later regrouped with Scar and Shock to destroy any ships that tried to escape the planet, and then took Jango Company inside one of the catacombs to capture a rumored general escaping the planet. Biography Kamino Training "There rough around the edges, but they'll make it." -Zard, to Jango Fett, after evaluating Viro Squad's performance The Grid During a practice exam, CT-74-92024 was shooting down most of the droids, while CT-27-34124 Shock, CT-11-3825 Scar, CT-92-0114 Jaster, and CT-11-11327 Blade remained crouched behind a barricade. As the simulation test progressed, Kola Zard and Jango Fett were watching Viro Squad's simulation, and took concern of Viro Squad's laziness. Kola noticed CT-74-92024's ability to adapt him into any situation, and took interest in that trooper. Because the members of Viro Squad didn’t feel like they needed to work together, they failed the test. Afterward, CT-74-92024 and Viro Squad left the combat room and headed back to the complex's sleeping quarters. There, CT-74-92024 told his squad that they should at least try to do something, while the other Viro Squad members ignored him. When Kola walked in the room, he told her team that they needed to cooperate with each other, or they would never be able to fight in the army. Viro squad knew this was true, and then ended the conversation. Later, Kola and Jango was to watch the clone cadet's final combat simulator test. Jaster tried to inform his team that they could accomplish the task, if they work together to complete their goal. Viro Squad went in to the combat simulator room. As they we’re entering the room all of Viro Squad agreed with Jaster and said that they can do it together. Once the simulator had begun, Atton and Viro Squad quickly completed certain parts of the simulation faster than their usual rate; Viro Squad then finally reached the bottom of the citadel. However, the blaster turrets on the tower were giving them some trouble. CT-74-92024 then quickly disabled the turrets; they used their ascension cables to climb the citadel's tower. The clones finally went up toward the citadel's roof. Once there, at the same time, they had lifted the pole on top of the citadel. Viro Squad finally completed the test. Kola and Jango were proud of them, Kola then later presented them medals, as a symbol for their gratitude. The Future Over the years, they constantly kept studying about tactics and Galactic History. Later, Shock became the General of the 400th Attack Battalion. Scar would be General in the 231st Stealth Legion. Jaster and Blade soon perished during a gunship accident. And CT-74-92024, later to take the name Atton, would be the General of the 434th Legion, later known as the Forgotten Legion. The Clone Wars The First Battle of Geonosis "It should be a short party, but it sure will be fun." "Now, what is your defintion of fun?" "Well... let's just say it's the best." -Atton and Scar prior to the attack on Geonosis Arrival on Geonosis The Republic fleet finally arrived to Geonosis. General Atton was on the bridge of the RAS Cruiser Savior, gazing down at the planet surface. Commander CT-71-52003 Carth said to Atton that the gunships we’re ready for takeoff, Atton replied saying he’ll be down in the hanger soon. Atton started to think, he remembered the days on Kamino and how it seemed to have gone by in an instant. Thinking about it seemed to have saddened him a little. Atton began realize this and finally started to make his way to the hanger bay. Carth was waiting for Atton right by the entrance of the hanger. As the two were heading to the gunship, Carth wanted to acknowledge the plan with Atton. The overall plan was to destroy two droid foundries and regroup with the 400th Attack Battalion and the 231st Stealth Legion to destroy any enemy ships trying to flee the planet surface. The 434th Legion had left the Savior and headed toward their first objective. Valley of Droids The 434th Legion touched down on the planet surface. Atton climbed in the back of AT-TE 27, Commander CT-4265 Gama’s walker, in the small mobile command center. Commander CT-4219 Ace was covering them with air support from the gunships as they started to make their way to the factory. Once they arrived, the walkers climbed down the edge of the plateau and to the valley below. The Geonosians spotted them immediately and sent their forces to destroy the 434th. Even though the opposing droid forces outnumbered the 434th, Ace and his pilots had air superiority in much of the fighting. The droid armies didn’t stand a chance against the gunships and were soon annihilated. Atton and his men then were able to destroy the factory from the outside, falling within minutes. Then the 434th started to head underway to their next target. Moving Towards the Gold They had arrived at the next droid factory. The 434th once again were outnumbered, but the air support made little work of the droids, and again able were to easily dismantle the droid foundry. The 434th now needed to rendezvous with the 400th 231st. Once the 434th regrouped with the 400th and the 231st, Atton noticed they were already beginning the attack. Atton climbed out of the walker and headed toward the command center where he saw Scar and Shock watching the battlefield. Atton asked jokingly if he was late. Shock was wearing a helmet, but Atton knew he had a sour face on. Scar chuckled at him. Atton asked what the progress of the battle was. Scar replied saying that they had already finished destroying the Hardcell-class interstellar transports, and already began their attack on the Lucrehulk-class Core Ship. Shock said in a mocking remark to Atton saying he didn’t have to do any of the work today, Atton snapped back at him saying that he should have at least gave him credit for destroying the droid foundries, sarcastically Shock replied “Oh, it must have slipped my mind….” Atton just started to nod his head and looked straight at the battlefield. The 231st and the 400th used the SPHAs concentrate fire on the fleeing core ship, the core ship then started to slowly fall down to the surface, creating a giant cloud of dust. The mission was a success. Shock relayed a transmission to General Yoda, saying they completed their mission, Yoda commanded them to stay where they are and await further orders. Atton decided to take a seat and wanted try to relax, Scar did the same. Job in the Catacombs Suddenly, one of Shock’s men said there was a message from one of his commanders, Atton and Scar came off their chairs to take a look. The commander was saying that he had intercepted a transmission on his comlink, the transmission sounded like two bounty hunters talking about seeing a Separatist officer for an important job, the transmission came from a nearby catacomb just two kilometers south of their position. Scar recommended to Shock that Atton should take a look at it, but by the time he could tell Atton to do so, he was already rounding up Carth and his company. Atton and his men began to walk to the entrance of the catacomb. Atton had found the catacomb and they started to walk down the long narrow entrance. They then came across a small bridge, and saw a door at the very end, Atton opened the door by slicing the control panel on the side. Atton ordered the men to split up and search the area and return to the entrance in thirty minutes. However, as Atton and his men were searching the area, no one was in the facility. But Atton found something of interest, he found the security room. He looked one of the computers to see the latest security recordings, what he found was a video of a cyborg general explaining how much it was to destroy republic generals to 8 bounty hunters in one of the conference rooms, the video had too much static to really understand most of the meeting. The computer was low on energy and began to shut down before the video was done. Atton and his men then meet back at the door, and headed back to the command center. “We’re ready for whatever the war will throw at us.” When Atton got back to the command center, Scar welcomed him back, while Shock forced out a hello. Atton gave his report saying that there was a Separatist command center in the catacombs but was abandoned, also saying he found a video recording of a meeting with a what seemed to be 8 bounty hunters and a cyborg general. Shock said he’ll give the news to the Jedi Council when he gets to his cruiser. And Shock mentioned to Atton that the entire operation was a success, they had one the day, Atton was glad to hear news like that. Shock said that they’re ready for the war to come, but Atton knew deep inside himself, this was not true. Armor and equipment Atton's original phase I armor used a gray color design that all clone generals used before and during the the First Battle of Geonosis. He also carried a DC-17 hand pistol, and utilized standard blaster rifles. Personality and traits Atton abridged his beliefs be emphasizing that knowledge was key to any situation. He was an independent theorist, he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion to higher ranking officers, and even at times disobey orders from his superiors under different circumstances. Atton was also very discreet, and skillful at brightening up tense situations. Trained in a variety of fighting styles and combat tactics, he was a skilled soldier, unafraid to place himself in danger if required for the line of duty. These characteristics enabled Atton to survive many engagements and lead his troops to numerous victories. Atton was known to have a close friendship with Commander Carth. Atton grew fond of the young eager commander, initially acting as a mentor and offering him advice and support. As Carth expanded his knowledge, Atton grew to respect him as a reliable lower-ranked officer. Atton had a strong relationship with General Scar and General Shock, working closely with them during many of their shared missions. Shock trusted Atton in many situations, knowing he could get the any job done efficiently. While Shock on the other hand was at times cynical of Atton's originality and creative tendencies, but he admired Atton's quick thinking abilities. Atton was a devoted history fanatic; he was particularly in love with the days of the old republic. Believing that learning about history was a way of preparing for the future, observing that history repeats itself. He enjoyed reading the numerous stories about history; one of his most beloved stories was the history of the ancient Sith Lord, Darth Revan. Atton believed strongly in the humanity of himself and his fellow clones. While he would hesitate on occasions to follow his superiors on dangerous or costly missions, he would react furiously if he believed his men were being disrespected or treated inhumanely. Atton believed that it was unnecessary that the duty of a soldier should sacrifice his life for victory. Coming soon.... The Battle for Bespin "I'm wasn't sure your plan would work sir, Genreal Remus is a very formidable opponent."' ''"Look who your talking to Admiral, the General who never lost one battle.'"''' ''"With all do respect sir, you only particpated in one battle." "Yeah, I still one though." -Admiral Aaran to Atton OPERATION: Apocalypse The Search The Battle of Mannan The Junk of Raxus Prime Last Stand Three The Geonosians Strike Back Destiny-Exile-Outlander.png|Destoyer, Equator, and Cortosis Alpha Squad.jpg|Alpha Squad Ryloth Canyon.jpg|Lieutenant CT-21-1980 Cyar Sgt. CT-27-2737.jpg|Sargent CT-27-2737 Hunter The Jedi Temple.jpg|The Jedi Temple The Jundland Wastes.jpg|The Jundland Wastes Battle on Tatooine.jpg|The Battle of Tatooine Nimbus Commandos.jpg|Nimbus Commandos Manaan Space.jpg|Mannan Manaan.jpg|Ahto City Ariz.jpg|Ariz Amare Zard.jpg|Amare Zard Mysterious Bounty Hunters II.jpg Mysterious Bounty Hunters.jpg Mysterious Bounty Hunters III.jpg Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Republic Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jango Company